I Love You This Much
by LovesWolves
Summary: A series of short stories in which Sasuke or Naruto are mostly the main characters and they do something that proves they each love the other, or whatevers that I've created while in boredom.
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Love Someone This Much?**

"Sasuke, slow down. I'm scared!" Nartuo yelled over the roar of the wind in his ears. His hold on Sasuke's waist growing more and more tight. He yelled out a scream of surprise as the motorcycle went out of control for a moment.

"No, this is fun." Sasuke said.

"No! It's not is too scary!" Naruto yelled again.

"Fine, I'll slow down if you tell me you love me." Sasuke said smugly.

"I Love you! Now slow down!" Naruto replied.

"Now,h ug me real tight, Naruto." Sasuke softly demanded. And Naruto hugged him as if the world was coming to an end.

"Can you take my helmet, it's bothering me that you're not wearing one." Naruto gingerly took the head piece from Sasuke's head and put it on his own head.

Then he asked again for his lover to slow down.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke told him sincerely.

"I love you too, now slow down, Sasuke, please."

MORNING NEWS

_A motorcycle crashed into a building late last night. There was one dead and one injured. The accident was caused by a break failure. _

_Apparently, the driver realized that the break wasn't working a few moments before the accident. And he didn't inform his friend because it would cause panic. He gave his friend the helmet and sort of crash landed in the nearest building to avoid more damage from other vehicles._

_The accident victims' names were: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto_

_Uchiha suffered of a 4__th__ degree concussion after crashing into the building and died soon after. Uzumaki suffered of a slight head trauma and a broken leg._

_It was learned that they were lovers._


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Not Worth The Pain**

"Sasuke…" Sakura was trembling. Naruto was confused, happy and angry at seeing the bastards face again. And Sai didn't know what was going on.

"The only bond that's important to me, is my hate towards my brother, Naruto." He said in monotone. It infuriated the blonde even more.

"Any other bonds confuse you from your ultimate goals and desires." The bastard continued.

Suddenly, he recalled their battle at the Valley of the End.

"_Just shut up. What the hell do you know about how I feel?! It hurts because I lost the bonds I had! You'll never know what this feels like. So, what the hell do you know, huh!?"_

"_Maybe I can't understand what it feels like to have a real family. _

Naruto looks down in recollection. "Then why…?" And Sasuke looks on with an air of apathy around him.

"_Why are you doing this, Naruto? Why are you willing to go so far for me…?_

"_Because you're the first real bond I've ever had…So I'm doing whatever I can to stop you!" _

"At that time…Why didn't you..?" Brows furrowed in confusion and anger, Naruto growls.

"_I'm not going back. So, I'll just have to cut that bond apart!" _

Looking up to the youngest Uchiha, he shook his head in frustration and yelled out the dreaded question. "Then why the hell didn't you kill me?!"

Sasuke stares at him as if patiently waiting for him to finish his rant. "Is this your idea of cutting bonds?! Sasuke?!"

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered. She didn't know what transpired between the two during their last battle. And she was worried it would kill them both inside.

"The reason is simple." Sasuke said, his left had still on his left hip. He pauses for a few moments, as if listening to a drum roll, or maybe thinking he shouldn't say what he was about to say. "It's not that I wanted to cut my bonds with you." He closes his eyes recalling what his distasteful older brother said all those years ago.

"_You also have the potential to acquire the same Mangekyou Sharingan, that I have. However, there is a process you must fulfill first…You must kill your closest friend."_

"…_no way."_

"The idea of doing what he said in order to become more powerful made me sick." He continued. Angered by the memory.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He meets Naruto in the eyes, and calmly says, "I don't owe you any explanations." He looks down to all of them. Sakura, Naruto and the his so-called replacement. "All I'll say about back then…" Naruto looks at him expectantly, hopefully.

"_Chidori!"_

"_Rasengan!"_

"…_Naruto…I…"_

"At that time…I let you live on a whim." The bastard said with a calm expression.

Naruto looks at him in disbelief while his pink-haired friend looked slightly shocked.

Then, his calmness was quickly replaced by anger. While the younger nins looked on, Yamato suddenly obtained a shocked look on his face. Then, Sasuke was in front of Naruto, his left hand no longer on his left hip. It was steadily placed on Naruto's left shoulder.

"Come to think of it…Wasn't it your dream to be Hokage?" He said softly in Naruto's ear. "You should've spent your time training, instead of wasting it, running around chasing me. Isn't that right? Naruto."

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered. As if she didn't want to ask her real question out loud. _What are trying to say?_

"So this time," Sasuke whispered in his ear. Unsheathing his modified katana. "I'm going to kill you, on a whim."

He held it out in his right hand, ready to strike anytime. And Naruto's expression suddenly changed into something that a person who is ready to die would wear. His conviction increasing in strength. "Someone who can't save even one friend, isn't fit to be Hokage." Then he whispered Saskue's words, "Isn't that right? Sasuke."

He took the aim and the sword was on it's way into Naruto's back. Sakura gasped and said Sasuke's name as if it would stop him from killing her blonde headed friend. Naruto looked at the side of Sasuke's face, and thinned his lips. Sai tried to run toward the two, but Naruto knew he wouldn't make it in time.

And the sound of a sword going into a body was heard throughout the silence. Blood gushed out from Naruto's back and everyone wore an expression of utmost shock. Including The one who stabbed him.

Naruto fell with a thud, blood had oozed out of his mouth.

* * *

"You're an idiot, Sasuke." Sakura said quietly. Then, she walked away from the gravestone.

"I know…" Sasuke whispered.

"_Uchiha Sasuke, former member of team seven. These are the crimes he committed:_

_Left the village without notice for an overdue period of time._

_Joined one of the most elite criminals, Orochimaru, former Akatsuki member and Sannin._

_Trained under the instruction of Orochimaru._

_Killed Uzumaki Naruto, former group member of team seven._

"_As punishment for the crimes you have committed:_

_You will no longer be considered a ninja, until further notice._

_You will not be allowed to practice any kind of nin-jutsu, gen-jutsu, or tai-jutsu, until further notice._

_Anything you do that is considered a threat to any of this village's citizens, or a threat to this village as a whole is punishable through death._

"_You will remain in your quarters at the Uchiha Mansion until your next hearing. You are dismissed."_

"What the hell Naruto?" And he silently cried.

"Sasuke…have you ever gone home at all since yesterday?" Sakura said as she approached that dark-haired man. He was sitting cross-legged in front of Naruto's tomb stone. Sakura sat next to him, saying her prayers silently.

"Why didn't he dodge?" He asked softly. Breaking the silence that fell upon the two.

"He said to me…before we went on the mission…That if he couldn't bring you back this time…he'd rather die…"

"But why now? Of all the times that he didn't bring me back…"

"Because he wasn't a saint…He couldn't wait forever Sasuke…I guess he just finally gave up…"

There was a long silence. And she heard a crow flying away from a tree. A bad omen… She looked beside her, to her companion. Then she realized he wasn't breathing. She put her arm around him and looked to the stone in front of her. Tears rolled down her leaden face as she realized that she had been left alone. Remembering the times in her genin years, when she was always facing their backs.

"You've given up on me too, you know that?" She said silently. "Should I join you? Would I still be facing your backs in the time after death? Am I never good enough to stand beside you?" Her question were queried without an answer. Her response was heartbreaking silence. And a crow flew from a tree…

* * *

FootNoteS: I've put in the beginning of Team Kakashi and Sasuke's encounter. Tell me if it's too much and where I should cut and start it off. This isn't really a Sasuke/Naruto. Unless you look real close. It's sort of canon. But mostly it's Team seven over all...just that Kakashi isn't mentioned...I'll put in a part for Kakashi next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**If he's the River, You're the Sea who comes back to him,  
**

**and I'll be the Sky to watch over you both  
**

She loved the river. It was just like him, always moving forward. Finding a way to move around a rock if it got in it's way. Sometime between Sasuke's betrayal and Naruto's return, she realized that her first love was wrong. Looks and fame had blinded her from someone who was right underneath her nose.

"Sakura."

She turned around to find Kakashi. Then she looked back at the river in front of her. It's flow seemed like it would never end. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I should be asking that question and you answer it." Kakashi answered. He was slightly worried about his former student. Since Sasuke's return to their village, she had turned into somewhat of a loner. Sometimes drifting off on her own to 'do something she forgot', or 'did a lot of hours at the hospital, I'm tired.'

"I'm just enjoying the view." She answered as Kakashi sat down beside her. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, then asked, "Who's the guy?"

She seemed shocked and turned her head towards her former teacher. Then, seemingly came upon a decision, she said, "Naruto." The gray-haired jounin raised an eyebrow, which disappeared into his head protector.

"We went on a date once…Here." She started nostalgically. "We ate lunch, then spent the some time looking at the river…or the sky, and we talked about whatever came to mind."

"But he loves Sasuke." He said. She bowed her head, and quietly repeated, "He loves Sasuke…" Kakashi stood up, then turned around ready to walk away. "Do you think he's happy with Sasuke now?" No answer. "I'm not saying this to kick you while you're down…but who are you to say you love him, yet plan to do anything you can to take him away from happiness."

Sakura quickly looked up. Her pink hair flying sideways. About to deny her teacher's accusation, she realized he had gone. So, she looked towards the river, thought about how it really was like Naruto, and agreed to what Kakashi had advised her.

As a wind breezed through, carrying the leaves that had recently begun to fall, she heard two sets of footsteps approaching. Sakura noticed the footsteps as familiar and remained in her position.

"Sakura, what are you doing out here?" His boisterous voice asked. "Aren't you cold?"

She calmly stood up and patted on her behind to take off dust particles that like to cling to cloth. "I was just deciding on something?" She said.

And not to her surprise he asked her out of unavoidable curiosity, "What are you deciding about? What have you decided?" Naruto asked with a curious grin. "I've decided that I'm giving up on him." She said with a thin smile. "What?! Someone dumped you?" Naruto practically yelled, as if the birds from miles away paid him for this information. Saying 'thank you' by flying away.

"Yell it louder, dobe. I don't think Tsunade heard that from her office." And suddenly the smile that was on it's way to showing on Sakura's face decided to retreat, as she remembered who the other set of footsteps belonged to.

"Shut up bastard…sorry Sakura-chan, but you know what they say, there's a lot of fish in the sea." And he grinned again, that annoying grin that seemed to brighten anyone's day.

"Idiot, who the hell would want to date a fish?" Sasuke remarked. Naruto made a weird noise that sounded like a cross between a grunt and a snort. Sakura giggled behind her hand then asked a question she might regret, "You guys want to go for ramen?"

Sasuke's eyes almost became noticeably bigger. He looked at Sakura as if she had grown two heads, then looked at Naruto watching his reaction. Naruto's eyes noticeably grew bigger, then he loudly exclaimed, "If I beat you at Ichiraku's, you're paying!"

Sasuke looked at her with a questioning expression, which she answered with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Sasuke started to walk away, intending to calmly follow his idiot of a lover, but her was stopped by a timid voice behind him, "Ne, Sasuke…" He stopped momentarily to show that he heard and was interested in what she was going to say. But not so interested to acknowledge her by turning to face her. "You better take good care of him okay?" Then she was in front of him walking away, catching up to the blonde ramen-addict.

Suddenly he realized that she came from annoyingly clingy to annoyingly indifferent towards him. And from annoyingly indifferent to a threat in his relationship with Naruto. But now that the uncertainty of Sakura being a threat to his and Naruto's relation ship was eliminated…He found that her annoyance was slightly more tolerable, and that maybe someday he'd actually find a friend in his former team mate. He silently caught up to them before they entered Ichiraku's new ramen restaurant. Before the were fully inside he heard the end of Sakura's question. "Do you think Lee's available?"

* * *

FootNoteS: ...well Kakashi's in it...


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Little Bundles**

"Naruto…Where are you?" He asked as he held the black coloured cell phone tightly in his hand. "What do you mean you're not coming?! This is the third date you've cancelled this month. What the hell is going on with you? Fine, whatever, bye."

Sasuke calmly stood up and placed a small tip on the table. He calmly walked out of the restaurant and calmly went to his car. And he calmly drove home and calmly opened the door to his apartment. Then he angrily messed everything in his apartment up. His way of venting his confusion and anger in why the stupid dobe had been avoiding him, cancelling dates and not returning his calls.

He went to sleep restless that night. Intending to confront Naruto sometime tomorrow about what the hell was going through his head.

From: 915-532

To: Uzumaki Naruto

You took him away from me! You're a cruel, cruel man Naruto! You don't deserve to even be NEAR him!!

Naruto deleted the message after reading, like all the other messages that was sent to him by this person. He quickly snapped his phone shut as his weird English professor came into the room. He started his lecture on common grammatical errors and what not. Naruto droned everything out. Thinking about what he was about to do this afternoon.

"Sasuke must be really mad…" He said under his breath.

He finally looked up and paid attention to the professor as he started spewing words about the essay. Mr. Hatake gathered the little things that he brought to class with him, which were two orange little books and the roll-call sheet. As he walked out the door, he said as an afterthought, "Oh, and your essays are due, day after tomorrow." Then a loud thud was heard throughout the classroom. And Naruto could be seen with a red spot on his forehead.

He went through his classes solemnly. Then came his final period, Chemistry. He sat at the back of the room. Sasuke was usually his lab partner but with how things are going he decided he'd try out the new student as a lab partner. As he sat beside Lee, the green clothed thick-eyebrows started spewing youthful nonsense, "Is this true?! Naruto, OH youthfulness. We shall be youthful together as we youthfully do the lab that our youthful chem. Teacher will teach us.!" Or something along those lines.

He looked to the doorway as the door was being opened, and he saw Sasuke come in. He quickly looked to Lee and started to pretend he was having a conversation with the weird youthful man. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Sasuke thin his lips and furrow his eyebrows and walked towards their usual table. Then his ex-girlfriend was suddenly beside him, as if the contact of his butt and the stool was the magic thing to do to summon the pink-haired witch woman. Then Sasuke face turned into utmost contained anger and annoyance as he glared at the girl who had started a conversation with herself. Since Sasuke wasn't participating. Sakura had finally shut up as Shizune-sensei started class. Well, she shut her mouth when sensei yelled at her to do so.

Since, Sasuke and Sakura were at the front of the room and closest to the door they walked out first. With Sakura clinging to Sasuke's arm like an immortal leech. No matter how much salt or fire you put on her she will cling to you and keep on sucking on your blood.

By the time Naruto and Lee were out of the classroom and saying their good byes, Sakura was still sucking on Sasuke blood. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and seriously threatened to put Sakura's pink long hair on fire if she didn't let go. And true to her narcissism she let go, glared at Naruto and walked on to a different hallway.

Sasuke quickly paced towards Naruto and grabbed his arm. "We need to talk." He said in Naruto's ear.

Naruto was dragged to Konaha Gakuen's greenery, where no one went because of the rumoured death. A student supposedly walked in, to explore the greenery when he was eaten by a mutated Venus fly trap. It was now called a Venus human trap. It wasn't true, since there was no mutated Venus human trap anywhere in sight, in the small greenery.

Sasuke sat Naruto down on the bench under on of the three trees that grew in the greenery. "Naruto, what the hell is going on with you?" He asked, sounding exasperated.

Naruto looked up to the standing man in contempt, while gently rubbing at his sore wrist. He let his face soften and said softly, "Ne, Sasuke…I think we should break up…."

Then suddenly all was quiet. The birds that managed to sneak into this dome and made it their little paradise seemed to have stopped their merry chirp. The noisy bugs were silenced. And Sasuke seemed to glower at Naruto. "Would you care to repeat that, love?" He asked in a soft angered whisper.

"I was just thinking…" And Naruto looked down, which meant he was hesitant about this irrational and ridiculous idea of breaking up their relationship. "I mean…I'm gonna be going into medicine and you're gonna become a lawyer…I just think this might be the right time to see other people. We've only got a few months left until we graduate and we'll be going into different Universities…."

"Is that the problem?! Because I don't want to go to Tokyo Medical Institute with you?" Sasuke asked desperately. "How the hell could different schools stop us from being together now?! We've had my parents…my brother, a lot of people that know us, and even your step-grandmother disapprove of this relationship. Yet, you're saying that different schools is gonna ruin this?!" Sasuke was kneeling, wanting Naruto to look him in the eyes. He was close to tears. Sasuke gave up almost everything to be with the one he loved, and now that lover was tearing his heart to pieces right in front of him.

Naruto slowly looked Sasuke in the eyes. The beginning of waterfalls were in his blue eyes. "Sasuke…" His monologue was cut off when warm arms suddenly enveloped him and warm words were whispered in his ear. "Fuck you. I'm not letting you break up this relationship. We've worked too hard for this…I love you too fucking much…I can't leave it like this, Naruto…you just cant." He realized something wet had soaked through his shirt. He hugged that older man back. "Sasuke…" Then he cried too.

"Tatsuki! Put that vase back before you break it!" Naruto yelled to his daughter. They had just moved into this apartment. The past owner was a rich man, who was in a hurry to go to Amreica, for a possible partnership with one of the biggest corporations there. He was kind enough to leave some of his furnishing for the new family.

The dark haired girl, gently placed the vase back down on the coffee table and bowed her head. "Sorry." She muttered before scurrying off to find where his older brother and little sister had gone off to. Naruto rolled his eyes in good humour at his daughter. The apartment was quite big. On the 7th floor of the building, well, _the_ 7th floor of the building. He moved toward the kitchen after placing the last box in Kiyoshi's room.

He was moving tonight's dinner to a serving plate when his son came into the deliciously smelling room. "That smells, soooo good." he said. "Well, Kiyo-chan you're not gonna be eating yet until you clean yourself up." He reprimanded. And the little boy seemed to deflate slightly at the thought of not eating delicious food yet. As he walked out of the kitchen toward the bathroom, he could hear him calling out to his older and little sister.

Naruto set the table as the triplets sat themselves down. "Did you wash your hands?" He asked them. "Yes." The answered in unison. "Well, then you can dig in." He said, then rephrased his sentence as he noticed Tatsuki was about to literally do as told. "Not literally Tatsuki."

Naruto was about to seat himself beside the youngest in the family, Mitsuki. She was the only one who had blonde hair between her siblings. And just as he was about to push his chair closer to the table he heard the front door open. Two dark little heads and two blonde heads looked toward the door, which was in the living room.

"_CODE BLUE!" One of the nurses screamed. He ran to the panicking new residents and pushed them aside. One nurse handed him a pair of gloves, and he slid his hands in the latex gloves with ease._

"_Get the defibrillator on!" He calmly yelled to one of the interns. He took a pair of scissors and he expertly cut the woman's sweater. The heart monitor screamed it's shrill beep quickly._

"_She's flat lined! Start CPR quickly." He ordered as he watched amazed when the new intern immediately took the order in stride. _

"_The defibrillator is ready!" One of the interns yelled. Naruto quickly took the two iron devices after the nurse finished spreading the lubricant. Ten-Ten stopped breathing into the mouth piece and took the action in spreading the lubricant on the woman's chest. _

"_Clear!"_

"_Nothing!" _

"_CLEAR!"_

"_Her blood pressure isn't rising!"_

"_CLEAR!" _

"_Naruto, let it go…you lost her."_

"_Do you know anything about her husband?"_

"_He was claimed DOA."_

"_What's gonna happen to the triplets?"_

"_I'll take them."_

Then three little head disappeared from Naruto's immediate view as he saw them running toward the front door, yelling out, "Daddy!" as they went.

And Sasuke's face was priceless as he opened the door, only to have three little bundles of energy in his arms. Naruto walked toward the surprised man and told the children to let him go. "Now go eat your dinner before it gets cold." He said.

"Thanks." Sasuke said gratefully, as he watched the children run to the dinner table.

"How did it go?" Naruto asked his lover. Worried that he wouldn't be able to spend the rest of his life taking care of the three little bundles of joy. Sasuke smiled one of those rare sincere and truly happy smiles and was honoured to tell Naruto that it went great. "They approved. Although it helped that social worker assigned to us was Hinata." Naruto grinned joyfully and embraced Sasuke. "We get to keep them!" He squealed. "Yeah." Sasuke whispered just as happily.

Sasuke and Naruto sat down at the dinner table eating a normal dinner with their now legally adopted children.

FootNoteS: I've always wanted to write something like this. I'd put in mpreg but, it's an AU in which they live in some base of reality.


End file.
